Not Pretty Enough
by ThePurpleSuperCow
Summary: Song-fic. Sam has a secret. Will Danny find out? Read to see!


Yes! My first Song-fic! Hope you like it, even if I'm supposed to be doing 'Gone'. To those who are ready to chuck things at me I say 'SORRY!' and 'YOU try writing for a character that you know little about!' Ok, enough of me begging for my life, on with the goods. As always, Me. No. Own-y!

Sam had had enough. Danny was drooling over that pompous, preppy, peppy, pink, shallow cheerleader Paulina. Again! And it hurt, especially after what Greg- sorry _Eliot_ did. The school bell rung for the release from the torture that was High School. She made some lame excuse to get home as fast as possible; she didn't want to spend the rest of the day talking about 'perfect Paulina', again.

Lucky for Sam, her parents decided to take a cruise to the Caribbean. Leaving the large mansion to her and her grandma, all alone. She ran to her gothic bedroom and locked the door. She sighed, letting a smile creep across her face for the first time that day. She quickly ran to her bed and groped under it for her secret. Hidden away from her parents, grandma, and friends was her one outlet. A black guitar. Her pet project was almost done, a song that expressed her hidden feelings to the boy she loved, a boy that drooled over another girl, a boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Well, most of the time. Sometimes the black would fade to pure white and the blue would glow a toxic green, but it was still the same boy who held her heart. Even if he didn't know it.

Sam sighed again and looked at the sheet music that she put so much care into, so much time and detail. She propped the papers up with one of her many pillows and started to strum on the guitar. Taking a breath, she started to sing in a sad slow tempo.

_Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken?  
>Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken?<br>Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder?  
>Why do you see right through me?<br>_

She paused a bit, but soon started to strum faster. Letting the music she wrote take her away.

_I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me  
>I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break<br>I crave, I love, I've waited long enough  
>I try as hard as I can<br>_

She paused again, closing her eyes. But picked back up, putting her heart into it.

_Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken?  
>Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken?<br>Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder?  
>Why do you see right through me?<br>_

She took a breath but kept singing, opening her eyes to read the page.

_I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real  
>I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees<br>I hope, I stand, I take it like a man  
>I try as hard as I can<br>_

Another short pause, as she closed her eyes again, knowing this part by heart.

_Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken?  
>Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken?<br>Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder?  
>Why do you see right through me?<br>_

This is where her sheet music stopped, but inspiration struck as she kept strumming and singing.

_Why do you see, Why do you see, Why do you see right through me?_

She thought she heard a noise outside her window.

_Why do you see, Why do you see, Why do you see right through me?_

It could only be one thing, but she wanted to finish this, for him.

_Why do you see, Why do you see, Why do you see right through me?_

She saw the outline of a head enter her room, though she pretended otherwise.

_Why do you see, Why do you see, Why do you see right through me?_

She let the music fade, as she started writing down the last lines.

"Finally finished!" She exclaimed clutching it to her chest. She looked over to where she knew Danny was hiding invisibly. "What do you think, Danny?" He became visible. He may have come to her as 'Phantom' but he was always 'Danny' no matter what that portal did to him, no matter what he looked like, and no matter what he could do. He was always Danny, her Danny.

"I only caught the end of it, but I liked what I heard." He rubbed the back of his neck, turning human. "Could you, um, play it again, for, um, for me?" Sam smiled.

"Of course I can, but if you tell Tucker…" He smiled.

"I won't tell him, I promise." Danny smiled. That smile made her heart flutter and melt at the same time. She picked up the guitar again and sang. Pouring all her unspoken thoughts and feelings into her performance. She didn't need her sheet music this time; instead she looked into the eyes of her crush. She watched his expression go from curious to confused to anger to confusion again and finally understanding. Before the last note faded completely from the air, his lips were on hers.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked when they pulled apart. His words startled Sam, she thought he liked Paulina and she pointed that out to him, making him laugh.

"I was afraid of hurting our friendship, I didn't know if you felt the same way. So I hid my feelings and pretended to like Paulina, I guess I can stop pretending now, huh?" Sam merely nodded and moved in for another kiss. Enjoying every second she had with her Danny.

I thought Danny was a little OOC, but as it was pointed out to me by my fabulous sister, (Shameless plug) Kitt21, Danny is a little more open with Sam then with anyone else. That and I _really_ wanted him to kiss Sam first. So… Like? Don't? Flame? I don't really care as long as you push that pretty button at the bottom. P.S. the song is Kasey Chambers - 'Not Pretty Enough'


End file.
